


Blood brothers

by Tokushu



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokushu/pseuds/Tokushu
Summary: When you try to help your best friend but arrive too late.This is their last moment together.Homestuck Gang AU from my 2011-2012 folder after some little (big) editing.





	Blood brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> So before we begin I would like to say few words.
> 
> This is reeaaally old text I wrote around 2011-2012 and was inspirated by roleplay story me and my friend were writing together and was gang AU about homestuck in human world.
> 
> The world was pretty apocalyptic and people were fighting over space, power and important stuff like water, food and etc.
> 
> There was a moment in our story where we had managed to make make Gamzee betray his own gang and join others who wanted to share everything equally. Eridan was part of the other side of the coin and they didn't agree with that and they had many conflicts until Eridan had managed to set a trap and...
> 
> Well this little story is longer and more described than it was on our story and I took some rights to edit that situation to be only from Tavros point of view.
> 
> Oh well. Said more than few words.
> 
> Maybe someday I have time to write something fresh.

The view was something what I didn’t expect to see. It all hit me so fast and hard, that my heart felt like it stopped for a moment.

From little distance I saw Gamzee standing on the ground.

Then I noticed Eridan holding a gun.

Situation wasn’t good at all and I saw both of them having several injuries.

Then Eridan did something I was afraid.

He shot.

It let a loud bang and my ears were ringing. Gamzee didn’t stand anymore and like a slowed video, he fell down on to the ground. I was in shock and so scared when I looked my dear friend. I watched how my best friend was lying on the ground, which doesn’t belong to anybody.

I saw all of this and my eyes were wide open.

I started to run.

I wanted to see if Gamzee was still alive.

‘I don’t accept my friend to be dead!’

That was all I could think.

I stumbled, but managed to keep my balance and continued running. Kneeling down in hurry I grabbed Gamzee’s hand and holded it very gently. His hand felt still warm, like it should always be but it was bloody and a bit lifeless to hold.

I tried his pulse which was weak, but detectable.

I looked around and didn’t like what I saw around us. There was too much blood. Lots of blood and more was coming. Gamzee’s cloths were a real mess, like they always were, but not like this… I looked his eyes and I called him by his name as well prayed him not to die.

Not now…

Not yet…

‘Please… Don’t leave me alone, not now, we all need you! You can’t die like this...’

Gamzee’s bloody eyes opened a bit and he looked at me and I saw his eyes were just as calm as usually. I felt his weak and harsh breathing. He was even more injured than I had thought.

Then I saw Gamzee starting to smile. So fragile smile but so familiar and warm. Like always.

‘Sorry Tav, but I think this is my end…’ Gamzee started.

His breathing were heavy and he coughed weakly. I felt how he tried to hold my hand more tightly but it was weak try.

‘I think karma was the one, who chose this… To happen...'

A little pause while his eyes started to gain tears. Just like mine.

'I’m sorry Tav… But don’t worry… I will watch you and others to build again our friends peace’ Gamzee said, but then coughed very violently and blood was bleeding out of his mouth.

I cried a little bit, but tried to hold it.

‘No, you don’t deserve this. You are supposed to be with us. Don’t give up, maybe if we take you to the hospital you can surv-’ I was saying, but then suddenly I felt Gamzee touching my lips. Touch was gentle and even when Gamzee was in pain and in bad situation, his hand didn’t shake at all.

‘Sorry bro, but wait a little while… Miracle is coming for you guys, I know it. You and our friends are that miracle. I… I can feel that… I can feel that…’ Gamzee said and then his eyes slowly started to close and hand, which was still touching my mouth to keep me silent was shaking until it dropped down.

His pulse slowed down until it was gone.

He didn’t breath anymore.

His arm felt colder than a while ago.

Then it hit me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried and tears floated down from my eyes. I still tried to wake up my friend, but he was not any longer going to wake up. He was sleeping now forever and never waking up.

Then I started to feel something else than sadness.

I crushed my fist because I was angry…

Very angry!

Then I looked around, eyes full of fury, hate and sadness.

Eridan was gone.

‘Damn it!’ I cursed in my head. And again tears fell down.

‘I’m sorry Gamzee… I came too late… Too… Late…’ I cried and started to swallow my tears.

‘You were my best blood brother and bro ever… I will revenge this. It’s my last promise to you, really. I will take down that fish face and then rest of us can build again our peaceful home. Just watch us!’ I said and for the last me I hugged my dear friend, feeling Gamzee's body weight and messed up my own clothes with Gamzee’s blood.

It didn’t matter.

My best friend was gone.

Gone, forever.


End file.
